


Opgivet

by MagicalDragon



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon
Summary: “Jeg ved, du ligger i med ham, Loke.”Loke sendte ham et skælmsk smil som svar.“Er dine ravne begyndt at flyve ind i sovekamre nu?”Odin fnøs, som var den samtale, han selv havde startet, under hans værdighed.“Jeg behøver ingen ravne til at vide, hvad alle kan se.”





	Opgivet

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Things We Give Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178469) by [MagicalDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalDragon/pseuds/MagicalDragon)

Loke fulgte altid med Thor rundt nu om dage. Ja, vel ikke altid, men det tog sig sådan ud for Odin. Loke fandt Midgård underholdende, det havde han altid gjort. Og Thors forkærlighed for menneskene betød, at han og Loke ofte tog på udflugter til Midgård sammen. Det var en rum tid siden Odin selv sidst havde været der. Mens Thor fortalte om hvad han og Loke havde set på deres seneste rejse, overvejede Odin stilfærdigt, om han snart skulle finde sig et af de såkaldte vise mennesker, og teste hvorvidt sådan en titel var dem værdig. Da de to skulle til at gå, var der dog noget andet, der pressede sig på. Loke havde stået meget tæt på Thor gennem det meste af beretningen, havde grinet og kommet med tilføjelser, og da de skulle til at gå, tog han fat i armen på Thor og hviskede noget i øret på ham, der fik Thor til at fnise.

“Et øjeblik, Ulvefader,” sagde Odin. 

Loke vendte sig om, løftede et øjenbryn, men gik så tilbage mod Odin, mens Thor forlod rummet. Loke så afventende på Odin.

“Ja?” Spurgte han, da Odin intet sagde. 

“Jeg ved, du ligger i med ham, Loke.”

Loke sendte ham et skælmsk smil som svar.

“Er dine ravne begyndt at flyve ind i sovekamre nu?”

Odin fnøs, som var den samtale, han selv havde startet, under hans værdighed.

“Jeg behøver ingen ravne til at vide, hvad alle kan se.”

Loke smilede blot bredere og gik så helt tæt på Odin. Odin nægtede at bevæge sig væk fra ham, og så blot ned på ham uden at fortrække en mine. 

“Generer det dig, alfader?” Spurgte han, og lænede sig så op, for at tale direkte ind i øret på ham. “Generer det dig at vide, at din søns lem finder plads, hvor dit engang gjorde? At han tømmer sit sæd, hvor du også har gjort det?”

Odin sagde intet. Loke trådte et par trin tilbage og så granskende op og ned af Odin, som for at bedømme hans værd. Et skævt smil fandt atter plads på hans læber. 

“Ja, gad vide om der overhovedet er noget at komme efter, nu om dage…? Opgav du din ungdommelighed sammen med dit øje, da du blev vis? Eller bedrager Idun dig, gamle mand?”

“Idun bedrager ingen,” sagde Odin. 

“Så du opgav det altså villigt? Sikke sjove valg vi tager.”

Nu var det Odins tur til at bevæge sig ind tæt på Loke. Han så granskende på den enerverende jætte, stadig uden at fortrække en mine, og drog så frem for at fange hans læber i et kys. På trods af hans ord var Loke hurtig til at gengælde, som altid var hans tunge fuld af provokationer og løgne og dens tid bedre brugt på denne vis end med ord. Loke åndede tungt mod hans læber et øjeblik, før de begyndte at kysse igen, og da Odin begyndte at skubbe ham tilbage, gik han villigt med til det, til hans ryg ramte væggen. Snart var Lokes hånd i Odins hoser og hans ben villigt spredt mellem et af Odins. Loke brød kysset så han kunne fokusere på at gnide sig op og ned af Odins knæ, mens hans hånd rytmisk arbejde med det lem, der for længst havde modbevist hans tidligere provokation.

“Odin…” Bad Loke mellem sine hurtige åndedrag. 

“Jeg troede, du sagde, at der ikke var noget at komme efter?” 

“For pokker, Odin… “

Loke gispede og slog øjnene i, da Odins fingre fandt op i ham. 

“Du er virkelige det mest argr væsen, jeg kender, ved du det?” Sagde Odin.

Loke grinede bare af ham mens hans arbejde sig op og ned af fingrene.

“Du skulle nødig snakke, troldkvinde.” 

Odins svar var at tilføje en ekstra finger. Loke trak vejret anstrengt et par øjeblikke, men sagde så:

“Kom nu, gamle mand. Du glemmer vist, at jeg er jætte, ikke en af dine mennesketrælle.” 

Odin rystede vagt på hovedet af ham.

“Som du vil,” sagde han. “Vend dig om.”

Loke gjorde som han fik besked på, og hev selv sine hoser af og sin kjortel op i sin iver.

“Kom nu, du gamle.” 

Odin rullede sit øje af ham, tog fat om sit lem og gjorde så som han var blevet bedt om. Loke stønnede højlydt, fuldstændigt ligeglad med hvem hørte ham, eller hvordan han måtte lyde for dem, der måtte gøre det. Odin satte en hurtig rytme, der kun gjorde Loke mere højlydt. 

“Åh, du forbandede…” mumlede han. 

“Tror du stadig jeg er for gammel til det, jætte?” 

Loke havde for travlt med at komme til at svare. Odin var der ikke helt endnu, men Loke lod ham ufortrødent fortsætte, til han var. Da Odin var færdig og fjernede sig fra Loke, sank Loke ned på gulvet og lænede sig tilbage mod væggen. 

“Var det bedre, alfader? Er det godt at vide, at jeg stadig er din lille jætte, på et eller andet plan?” 

Odin så bare lidt på ham, men satte sig så langsomt ned ved siden af ham. 

“Du er latterlig,” sagde han.

“Er jeg? Det var ikke mig, der havde noget at bevise. Det var ikke _mig_, der holdt op med at ligge i med _dig_. Jeg har endda skænket dig en søn!”

“En hest.”

“Nå ja, det kan vel komme ud på ét.”

De sad sammen lidt i en behagelige tavshed, der sjældent havde indfundet sig imellem dem i senere år. 

“Forresten, hvis du er nysgerrig på det, så er du stadig bedre i sengen end din søn.”

Odin rejste sig og gik. 


End file.
